


I Can’t Love In Moderation

by 13Kat13



Series: These Rotten Scriptures [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Yuuri, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Murder Husbands, Russian Mafia, Step on me Yuuri, Yakuza, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Kat13/pseuds/13Kat13
Summary: “Good,” the first man says. “Call Nikiforov.”“It’s Katsuki-Nikiforov, and you’re going to regret that immensely,” Yuuri tells them, rolling his neck in a lazy way before refocusing on them. “Of course I’m going to kill you all anyway, but if Victor finds out you’ve hurt me, he’ll make it nice and slow.”A couple of the men look slightly apprehensive, Victor’s reputation no doubt proceeding him. But the one with the phone just scoffs and presses call on Victor’s number.“Oh dear,” Yuuri sighs. “You really shouldn’t play games with a man who can play them better.”[Part five of the Mafia AU series. The obligatory kidnapping attempt. I feel very sorry for whoever tries to kidnap Yakuza Yuuri.]





	I Can’t Love In Moderation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a flower to pillow thy head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307805) by [katsukifatale (TrumpetGeek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpetGeek/pseuds/katsukifatale). 



Yuuri’s coming out of a jewellery store when it happens. It’s a lovely spring morning, the sky clear and blue. He just bought a really rather beautiful watch for his husband, left it in the shop to have it engraved with a message on the back of the clock face. It’s gold, as Victor is about as flashy as a peacock, and has a rich emerald green face, with a sort of shimmery swirl effect, like paint that’s just been mixed. The engraving will say: “To my heart, from your star”. It’s cheesy and gross and very them. Victor will love it. There isn’t even a reason for the gift other than it’s a Tuesday and Yuuri is in love.

Yuuri’s just spotted a flower shop and is about to head over there next, when he feels someone behind him. He ducks just in time. The hands holding the cloth no doubt soaked in chloroform misses him and Yuuri’s already unsheathing his tanto knives, lip drawn into a snarl as he turns. One of his knives drives up under the ribs of his would be attacker, the man’s eyes going wide as a startled, slightly gurgled gasp comes from him.

The man looks Korean, and for fuck’s sake Yuuri does not have the time to be dealing with the Korean mob. He has a dinner with his husband to get to.

The man drops and someone screams as it is actually a busy high street. Yuuri sighs in irritation. He will have to clean up the mess later, erase any footage, bribe or threaten witnesses. He’s looking for his next attacker when the dart hits him in the neck.

“Not again,” Yuuri groans, pulling out the dart and glaring at it.

He’s pulled it out before too much went into his system, but the immediate effect is very quick even if it won’t last long.

Yuuri staggers, his vision going skewed. He still manages to take down the next three men that come at him, but the fourth comes at the same time as the fifth and sixth, and three men at the same time are a bit much for Yuuri when he’s been drugged.

He’s whacked over the head hard enough for his vision to go blurry, and bundled into the back of a van, and god Minako will be so disappointed. Also he’s in a rather nice suit that does _not_ deserve to be against the dirty floor of the van. He’s fading in and out, and eventually has no choice but to succumb to the pull of the drug and blow to the head.

Yuuri awakes tied to a chair in an empty, run down room, and wonders how many American action movies the Korean mafia watches. At least his and Victor’s torture room has some originality.

Yuuri really doesn’t want to have to dislocate his thumb, but his hands are quite literally tied. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself as he grips the thumb of his left, non dominant hand. Then he tugs.

The grunt of pain is unavoidable, but luckily no one seems to hear him. He waits for a moment to make sure however. When no one comes he starts to wriggle his hands free, grimacing as the rope rubs at his injured thumb. But then there are voices in the corridor and Yuuri doesn’t have time to break free, relocate his thumb and get into a suitable spot for surprising them. So he goes limp, pretends to still be asleep. The door opens.

It sounds like there are four men from what Yuuri can hear.

_“He’s still out of it?”_

And yes, that’s Korean they’re speaking. Jesus Christ, Yuuri is going to fucking throttle Park when he gets his hands on him.

_“Wake him.”_

Yuuri doesn’t let himself tense up as the footsteps approach, but it is obvious that the thump to the side of his head will wake him. He looks up, ears ringing with it.

_“Afternoon, gentlemen,”_ Yuuri says in perfect Korean.

_“Shut it,”_ a thickset woman says.

Yuuri’s surprised by a woman’s presence, but glad that the Koreans are finally starting to accept that women can be useful in the mob. The other three are all men.

_“Get his phone,”_ one of the men says, his gold tooth catching the light as he speaks.

_“Already have it,”_ another replies and takes Yuuri’s phone from his pocket.

_“Good,”_ the first man says. _“Call Nikiforov.”_

_“It’s Katsuki-Nikiforov, and you’re going to regret that immensely,”_ Yuuri tells them, rolling his neck in a lazy way before refocusing on them. _“Of course I’m going to kill you all anyway, but if Victor finds out you’ve hurt me, he’ll make it nice and slow.”_

A couple of the men look slightly apprehensive, Victor’s reputation no doubt proceeding him. But the one with the phone just scoffs and presses call on Victor’s number.

_“Oh dear,”_ Yuuri sighs. _“You really shouldn’t play games with a man who can play them better.”_

He’s ignored as Victor’s voice comes through on the second ring, obviously waiting for Yuuri’s call.

“Yuuri? Where are you, moya zvezda? I was getting worried.”

Yuuri hears Hoshi’s voice say “Tou” in the background, which is his attempt to say Tousan. Yuuri’s heart swells with affection for his son. He knows he’s a little young by some standards to be a father, only twenty-six with an eight month old son, but he loves his boy fiercely.

“I’m afraid Yuuri can’t come to the phone right this second,” gold tooth man says. “But he’ll be just fine if you give us some information.”

There is a beat of silence. Then —

“Oh my friend,” Victor says, and his voice drips with danger and the promise of violence. Yuuri feels heat pool in his stomach. “I am going to rip you from this mortal plane, I am going to bury you so far down your mother won’t know where to leave flowers.”

As hot as this is, Yuuri severely hopes Victor’s left their son with another and walked away to say it. Hoshi doesn’t need to hear such violence at his age.

“Enough talk,” gold earring says. “You’re going to tell us what Dawn Echo is.”

Yuuri freezes. Shit. Nobody is supposed to know about Dawn Echo. It’s a mission they completed together a year ago. It earned them a lot of money and good allies. Yuuri’s rather proud of their work, celebrated their win with a week in the Caribbean.

“Sounds like some sort of _Skyrim_ quest,” Victor says, and Yuuri snorts because his husband is _such_ a _dork_.

“Yuuri?” Victor asks, probably having heard him.

“Yuuri is going to start losing limbs in a moment,” gold earring says. “In fact, he’s rather pretty isn’t he?”

“I swear if you —”

“I think he has to be a good lay if he seduced the pakhan of the bratva.”

And they’re hurting Victor with their threats.

“I think I might give him a try before I return him.”

_They’re hurting Victor._

“See if he moans for me like he does for you.”

Yuuri snaps.

He’s up before he’d fully registered that he’s freed himself of the ropes. He launches himself at the man beside him who woke him, looping the rope around his throat and twisting it just so, making the man’s neck snap with a grizzly crunching crack.

There are shouts as the others register what is happening, and Yuuri knocks a gun out of the hand of the next man, pulls him in front of his own body so the shots of the woman find their home in her colleague instead.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s panicked voice comes from the phone that’s been dropped to the floor, still connected.

Yuuri snarls, hating that Victor’s worrying. He shoves the bullet riddled body at the man who tries to come at him next, throws himself in the other direction at the woman with the gun. He ducks her next shot, and tackles her around the midriff. He still has the rope, and twists their bodies so the woman has her back to his chest, laying locked between his thighs as he tugs the rope tight around her throat. Yuuri holds the rope in place with his bad hand as he grabs the gun that comes swinging towards him, squeezing and twisting the woman’s hand so she drops the gun. She’s choking, clawing at Yuuri’s hands, catching his bad thumb so Yuuri gasps, but doesn’t let go. The last man — gold tooth — hurries to help her.

Yuuri dodges the blow meant for his head, and flips them over so he has a knee in the woman’s back as he uses one hand to snatch her gun from the floor and unload it into the chest of gold tooth.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s slightly manic voice comes through on the phone.

It is the only sound other than the choking of the woman. Yuuri eases up a bit, wanting to keep her alive so they can question her. He uses the rope to drag her by the throat over to the phone, which he picks up with some difficulty in his bad hand.

“Hello, Vityenka,” Yuuri says fondly.

_“Yuuri,”_ Victor hums happily, sounding relieved and happy and so very in love. Yuuri glows with it.

“Yes, hello, love,” Yuuri replies, still dragging the woman as he goes to the door, frowning down at his bloodstained suit.

“You’re alright?” Victor asks, and the fire under the worry at the chance that Yuuri is anything else than okay is very hot.

“Of course,” Yuuri says, stepping over one of the bodies as he goes out into the corridor. “They’re all dead. Got one for questioning.”

“Oh, um…” Victor says sheepishly. “Well I guess we could give you a lift home?”

“We?” Yuuri asks, puzzled, the woman still choking as he drags her.

“Yes, well,” Victor says. “I was worried.”

Yuuri opens the door which he thinks might lead outside, and is greeted by about ten SUVs waiting for him. There are men and women armed to the teeth, and Victor stands at the door of the one at the front, looking like he is just about to storm the building. He’s in a slim fit, cowl neck sweater and a pair of skinny jeans as he’s just been looking after Hoshi that day. He looks just as gorgeous as when he’s in a suit. Yuuri yearns for him.

“Ah,” Yuuri says, his eyes finding Victor’s. “I see.”

Then he laughs and he sees Victor’s face light up at the sound of it. Then Victor is running towards him, the phone forgotten.

Yuuri drops the woman in favour of opening his arms for his husband. Victor collides with him with the same enthusiasm as a puppy. Victor hugs him tightly, then proceeds to leave kisses all over Yuuri’s face. And Yuuri laughs because although their men are used to this by now, it must be odd to see the most dangerous man in Russia fussing over his husband.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Victor asks then, stepping back to assess whether there is any damage, his hands roaming Yuuri’s body.

“Only what I did to myself,” Yuuri replies, and takes his dislocated thumb in hand.

“Yuuri, don’t—!”

But Yuuri has already slammed the thumb back into place with a grunt.

Victor’s eyes are wide when Yuuri looks back up at him.

“That,” he says, sweeping Yuuri up into his arms to nuzzle at his neck, “was so stupid and so very hot. Fuck, I am going to blow you so hard you'll see god.”

“Ah but my religion is you, my dear,” Yuuri murmurs in Victor’s ear, making the man shudder and melt into him.

“Fuck,” Victor says empathetically.

“Let’s get going,” Yuuri says, aware their men are handling the woman he dragged out. “I need to pick up your gift on the way home.”

“My gift?” Victor asks, looking very pleased by the idea as he squirms happily.

“Yes, your gift.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“I need an occasion to shower my beautiful husband with presents?”

Yuuri cocks an eyebrow at Victor, who positively beams.

“No I thought not,” Yuuri says, and pulls Victor into the car with him.

Victor does indeed give him an amazing blow job after Yuuri gives him the watch. Then Yuuri proceeds to ride Victor’s cock hard enough to let him know just how much Yuuri missed him in the brief time they were apart.

They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, content and so very in love. And when Hoshi cries in the middle of the night, Victor goes to get him and brings him in to sleep between them. Their little family, warm and safe and happy. Yuuri grins, kisses his baby boy and his husband on the forehead, and goes back to sleep.


End file.
